The described technology generally relates to display devices and, more particularly, to organic electro luminescence displays.
Electrons and holes injected into an organic light emitting layer through a cathode and an anode are recombined to form excitons. Organic electro luminescence displays correspond to display devices using the phenomenon which generate light of predetermined wavelength by energy of the excitons.
The organic electro luminescence displays may be classified into passive driving type-organic electro luminescence displays and active driving type-organic electro luminescence displays according to driving methods. The active driving type-organic electro luminescence display includes two thin film transistors for driving an organic light emitting diode including the organic light emitting layer. That is, the active driving type-organic electro luminescence display includes a driving transistor applying a driving current into the organic light emitting diode, and a switching transistor to turn on/off the driving transistor by transmitting a data signal to the driving transistor. The organic light emitting diode typically includes a pixel electrode, the organic light emitting layer, and a common electrode.
Additionally, the organic electro luminescence display may further include interconnections electrically connected to the driving transistor and the switching transistor. Here, a parasitic capacitance may be generated between the interconnections and the organic light emitting layer that can decrease a driving speed of the organic light emitting layer and increase power consumption.